


Bleeding Love

by eeyore101247



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Cutting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Swearing, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore101247/pseuds/eeyore101247
Summary: My name is Amber Brooke Wakefield, but I just go by Brooke. I'm a 21 year old southern girl. Well, as southern as I can get. I just recently moved to Mystic Falls, and this is my story.





	1. WARNING

**WARNING!!! THERE MAY BE CONTENT IN THIS STORY THAT IS NOT SUITABLE FOR EVERYONE!!!**

_This includes:_

_\- Foul language_

_\- Blood and gore_

_\- Dark themes_

_\- Sex_

 

For chapters with excessive blood and gore, there will be the following warning:

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC CONTENT!**

For chapters with dark themes or triggering content, there will be the following warning:

** WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TRIGGERING CONTENT! **

For chapters with sex, there will be the following warning:

** WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! **

Thank you for taking the time to read this warning.

Any chapter with the warnings listed above that is not absolutely necessary to the plot, will come with an optional tag next to the title name. If there is some content in the chapter that is necessary, read at your own discretion.

~ LoLo


	2. Fall

Fall. One of my favorite seasons.

Watching the leaves turn colors and fall off the trees. It's beautiful.

Watching kids jump into leaf piles with smiles on their faces, their laughter filling the air. It fills me with joy.

The temperature changing from the hot of summer into the cold of winter. Getting to bundle up and be all cozy. Hot cocoa and pumpkin spice lattés.

However, this is my first fall away from my family. My first fall alone.


	3. Welcome to Mystic Falls

_The worst part of moving is unpacking. It sucks. Having to spend numerous days unloading all the shit you had to box up to move in the first place. Not to mention then having to organize it. You don't get to go out and explore the new town you've moved to until you've done enough so that it's livable._

_~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~_

Damn, was it a nice day out. The sun was shining bright as I walked down the sidewalk away from my apartment. It was my first day not holed up unpacking stuff since I moved to this small town called Mystic Falls. The first day of my new life.

A small smile tugged at my lips as a slight breeze rustled my dark chocolate-colored hair, which was currently being held back in a ponytail. The scent of fresh cut grass was heavy in the air, a lawn mower's buzzing cluing me in to the culprit. My smile grew as I made my way to the town center, the sound of life getting louder as I got closer. I tugged down on the sleeves of my shirt, pulling it over my palms, before crossing my arms over my chest as I continued to walk. I watched couples and friends walk along beside each other, my face fell as I remembered that I'm alone in this town.

I sighed softly, dropping my arms back to my sides. I looked around at the buildings, spotting a place called Mystic Grill. Pulling out my phone, I checked the time. 2pm. I slipped my phone back into my back pocket and made my way towards the Grill.

Gently pushing the door open, I stepped inside and took in the restaurant. All the people hanging out and chatting, the smell of food warming my nose from the cold autumn air, lending to an inviting atmosphere. I looked around for someplace to sit, settling on an empty stool at the bar. There weren't many people at the bar at this time of day, the only person being a raven haired man in a black leather jacket. I sit down a few seats away from him, taking a quick glance his direction before turning my focus on the bartender.

"Hard cider please." I said kindly, giving the bartender a smile as he nods and walks off to get my drink. I pulled at my sleeves again, hiding my palms beneath the fabric. I muttered a soft thank you, pulling the cider close as it's set down in front of me. I watched as the bartender gave me a smile and a nod, his amber eyes slightly hidden by his shaggy blonde hair. He walked off once more, leaving me alone with my drink. My lips touched the glass, taking in the bitter apple taste.

"So, a day drinker too, huh?" A deep voice spoke from beside me. His voice was filled with confidence, finding a wonderful middle ground between smooth and rough. I looked over, immediately met by his icy blue gaze. My heart felt like it stopped, quickly averting my eyes back to my drink. Damn, he had beautiful eyes.

"Not really. Just finished unpacking though, so I've earned this." I shrugged, taking another sip of my cider. I looked over at him once again, having regained my composure. I take in everything about him. His strong jawline. Thick eyebrows that aren't too bushy and only add to his beauty. Then there were his lips. They were like perfection.

"Technically you're drinking during the day, so you are day drinking." He said, his lips tugging up into a smirk. God that smirk is hot. I shook my head, chuckling softly and taking another sip of my cider.

"That is true, but I don't do it regularly." I replied, playing with the rim of my glass. "So, what's your name?" I asked, staring into my drink.

"Damon Salvatore. And your's?"

"Brooke Wakefield." I said in response, looking at him and giving him a smile. "Now, why are you day drinking?"

"Brother hates me." He said, taking a swig of his drink, setting the glass back in front of him. I nodded, finishing off my glass and signaling for another.

"Why does he hate you?" I rested my head on my hand, watching him intently. I don't see how anyone could hate him, he seemed nice to me. Besides, he was pretty good looking.

"It's a long story." He replied, looking over at me with that cocky smile again.

"I have time." I replied, my own smirk reflecting his as I took a sip from my refilled glass.

"Well..."

* * *

"You know, you're quite fun to hang around Damon." I giggled, having a sip of my bourbon. I set my glass back down on the counter, looking over at him and smiling.

"I know." He said smugly, smirking as he glanced over at me. I playfully hit his shoulder, causing him to chuckle. I pulled my phone out to look at the time. 5pm. ' _Damn, I've been here for three hours already?'_

"Hey, I've gotta get going, but I'll see you around, ok?" I said as I stood up, stumbling a bit. He stood up as well, moving closer and catching me before I could fall.

"Let me walk you home." He said, his eyes full of concern.

"Naaaah, I'll be fineeee." I said with a smile, patting his chest and starting to walk off. I stumbled again, catching myself on a table. "Maybe I'm not fine." I said, smiling sheepishly as I looked back at him. He chuckled, walking over and helping me out of the Grill. He walked me down the sidewalk, asking which way to my apartment. I pointed in it's direction, letting out a giggle.

"Has anyone told you how hot you are?" I asked, receiving a chuckle from him.

"Many times, yes." He smirked, wrapping his arm around my back and holding onto me. I watched as we walked past the street to my apartment.

"Hey, we just walked past my street." I said, looking at him confused.

"I know. There's something I want to show you."

I nodded silently, letting him guide me to wherever he wanted me to go. I looked around as we went from buildings to woods, furrowing my brow in confusion. "Why are we headed into the woods?" I asked, looking up at him. He smiled, stopping and turning me to look at him.

"Don't scream and don't run." He said, his eyes boring into mine. I nodded, swallowing nervously.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" I asked, watching as he smirked.

"Well, I'm going to feed on you. Duh." His veins became noticeable under his eyes, the white of his eyes turning red. I gasped but couldn't scream like he told me to, whimpering in pain as he sank his teeth into my neck. I felt as my blood was being drained from me, pulled from my body, wanting to scream out in agony as I stood there, unable to push him off. ' _Wa... was he a vampire?'_

He soon pulled away, my blood staining his lips. "You are going to go back to your apartment and forget that this happened. As far as you remember, you met me at the Grill, we had a few drinks and talked, and then you went home."

I nodded as I stared into his eyes. He released me and I immediately turned around, heading straight home to my apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, this story is also posted on Wattpad, but I've decided to cross post it since I don't think Wattpad gets as much traffic as it did when I was in high school. That or it's cause I'm writing a story for a series that's ended. XD
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> ~ LoLo


	4. Hangover

_Fuck hangovers. Just... fuck em._

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~

_'Fuck, my head.'_

I groaned as I buried my face into the pillow, not wanting to get out of bed. My head was pounding and the morning sun hurt my eyes. I yanked the blanket over my head as I grunt, despite knowing I'd have to get out of bed and get something to help the pain. I glanced over at my alarm clock for the time, which read 11:59 am

I slowly dragged myself out of bed, shielding my eyes from the light as I made my way to the bathroom. I walked inside and up to the medicine cabinet, pulling out my prescription ibuprofen. It's the strongest that I had, having been prescribed it for my cycle.

I opened the bottle, tapping a pill out onto my palm. Grabbing one of my little bathroom cups, I filled it up with water and taking the medicine. I filled the cup once more, taking a few other pills of mine before heading into the kitchen for some breakfast. I sighed, remembering I needed to go grocery shopping as I looked over at the half gone loaf of bread.

"Looks like it's toast again." I muttered, walking over and grabbing two slices of bread. I dropped them into my toaster, pushing them down inside and making my way to the fridge. I pulled open the door, feeling the cool air from inside escaping. I pulled out the apple juice and butter, closing the fridge door. I grabbed a glass from the open box sitting on the counter, having not put them up quite yet, and then poured out the rest of the apple juice. I grabbed a paper plate as the toaster dinged, and grabbed my meager breakfast.

I buttered the slightly burnt bread, setting it on the plate and walking over to the small table in the kitchen, sitting down in front of my laptop. I plopped the plate and glass down beside it, opening it up and logging in.

"Alright self, I need to check my email and then call my grandmother." I said under my breath, opening up my browser and heading to my email. I scrolled through, taking a bite of my toast and looking for anything interesting, but only seeing junk mail.

I sat up as I hear my ringtone play, immediately looking around for my phone, eventually finding it on the kitchen counter. I picked it up, sighing as I saw the caller ID. I answered my phone, placing it to my ear.

"Hey Nana. I was just getting ready to call you." I said, smiling as I walked back over to the table. "I made it to Mystic Falls safely and I'm all settled in my apartment." I sat down, taking another bite of the crunchy, darkened bread.

"Oh, that's so good Amber. You didn't call me last night when you got home. I was worried something had happened to you." She said, her southern drawl dragging out her words.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was super tired when I got home and fell asleep pretty quickly."

"Alright, I'm just glad you're ok. How do you like the town?" She asked, coughing afterwards.

"I love it. It's small and kind of homey."

We continued to talk, as I told her about the man I met at the Grill yesterday. I told her his name, making sure not to leave out how handsome he was. After about an hour, she had to end the call, saying someone was on the other line. We said our goodbyes and I hung up, looking at the time and sighing.

"It's one in afternoon. I need to take a shower." I said to myself, finishing off my juice and throwing the plate away. I made my way back to my bedroom, grabbing a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom.

Turning the shower on, I turned to look at myself in the mirror, sighing. Long brown hair, which matched my similarly brown eyes, olive complexion. Not to mention I'm short, only being five foot four inches... ' _God could I be anymore boring?'_  I grabbed my brush, running it through my hair to get the tangles out before undressing and hopping in the shower.

My head still hurt as I leaned against the shower wall, my eyes shutting tightly to block out the painful light as I let out a sigh. Ibuprofen didn't always work for me, but I had hoped that it would do something this time.

I stepped under the shower head, the warm water running over my body and wetting my hair. I pulled myself together, taking a deep breath as I opened my eyes and grabbed my shampoo. The smell of lavender hit me as I poured some into my hand, closing the bottle and starting to wash my hair.

The lavender scent got stronger as I massaged it into my scalp, making sure the brown locks were nice and clean. I reach for my mesh pouf, pouring a small amount of my sweet pea body wash on it and starting to wash my figure. I winced as the soap touched my shoulder, looking over and seeing a vicious bite mark.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself, rinsing the water off my shoulder and looking closer. I touched it and recoiled in pain again, noticing how tender the skin was. It looked horrible, every single tooth mark visible in a red, angry blaze of pain against my skin. In too much pain from the hangover to think it over, I sighed and shook my head, going back to washing my body. "I must have been really drunk last night cause I don't remember how I got that. Maybe I'll ask that Damon guy if he knows what happened."

I stepped into the warm water once more, letting it rinse it all away. I ran my fingers through my hair, making sure to rinse the suds out before turning the water off and stepping out.

I quickly dried off, putting my under garments on then brushing my teeth. I hummed softly as I got dressed, slipping my black studded yoga leggings on with a long sleeve pink t-shirt. I sprayed some perfume on and pulled my dripping hair back into a ponytail, looking at the face in the mirror. It took me a moment, but I quickly straightened up, just noticing how clear everything was.

"Shit! I slept in my contacts." I groaned as I pulled out my contact holder and solution, quickly cleaning out the holder and putting new solution in it. I took my contacts out, rinsed them off, then set them in the container, closing it and putting it away. I walked back into my bedroom, picking up my glasses and putting them on, able to see the world once more.

I grabbed my purse, slipping my phone inside as I made my way to my front door. I put on a pair of black flats, grabbing my keys and locking the apartment door behind me.

"Time to go job hunting." I slipped my keys into my purse as I walked away from my apartment and into town, a few places in mind to check out.


	5. Job Hunting

_I hate job hunting. I wish it was easier, but it isn't. First is the application process, which doesn't guarantee an interview. Then there's the interview itself, which is the hardest part. But the worst part is waiting to see if you got the job or not._

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~

I was nearly frozen as I made my way into the Grill. Today was even colder than yesterday, somehow, and the cold didn't help my mood. I had already been all around town, applying for every job I could, this being my last stop for the day.

I walked up to the bar, asking the bartender about getting an application, which earned me a nod as he walked off to get one as I sat down on a stool to bide my time. I looked around as I waited, wondering if I would see Damon again, but frowned when I didn't see his sharp blue eyes in the crowd. I turned my attention back to the bartender as he set a pen and a form in front of me.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" The bartender asked kindly.

"Just a coffee please." I replied, giving him a smile. He nodded and walked off, leaving me to pick up the pen as I got to work filling out the application.

Time passed, customers coming and going. I glanced over at the door every time it opened, hoping to see Damon walking in, but he didn't show. After repeated disappointments, I began to ignore the door, putting my focus on finishing the application and drinking my coffee. My head still hurt some, but it wasn't as bad as it was this morning. I finished filling out the last page of the application, pushing it away from me and setting the pen on top of it.

"Hey, I finished my application." I said to the bartender, watching as he walked over and picked it up, taking it back to the manager. I finished off my coffee, grabbing my purse and standing up. I turned around, slamming straight into someone's chest, hearing a chuckle as my cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you there." I apologized quickly, looking up at them. My eyes widened as I was greeted by that handsome face. "Oh, it's you." I said, a bit relieved that it was at least someone I've already met.

"Well, hello again." Damon laughed as he looked down at me. I gave him an embarrassed grin, taking a small step back to give him a bit of space.

"Did you just get here?" I asked, returning to my seat.

He shook his head as he sat down beside me. "I've been here for the past 15 minutes, but you seemed busy." He said, setting down his glass of bourbon on the counter. "Did you make it home safely yesterday? You were pretty drunk." He said, looking over at me with that smirk of his.

"I'm... Not sure, honestly. I noticed this nasty bite mark on my shoulder when I woke up today and don't remember how I got it. I was hoping you would know, but judging by the fact you asked me that, I don't think you would." I sighed softly, looking down at my hands as they rested on my legs. "It's kinda freaking me out a bit that I don't know how I got it. I must have been seriously drunk yesterday to have forgotten something like this happening."

He looked at me, frowning slightly. "Mind if I take a look?" He asked, moving a bit closer. I shook my head, tugging on the collar of my shirt to reveal the bite mark. "That's a nasty wound. Try and be more careful going home tonight." He said, pulling the collar of my shirt back into place. I nodded, pulling out my phone to look at the time.

"I should get going. I need to get groceries before I head home." I said, dropping my phone back in my purse as I stood up. "I'll see ya around." I said, looking over at him with a smile as I pushed my stool in. He nodded, turning back to his bourbon and taking a swig.

I headed for the entrance of the Grill, a light blush crossing my cheeks. God he was hot.  _'Maybe if I'm lucky he'll ask me out on a date.'_  I sighed and shook my head.  _'No, that isn't going to happen. I'm too boring for a guy like him.'_  I waved off the thoughts of him, turning my focus to the grocery list on my phone.

* * *

I pushed open the door to my apartment, dragging my tired body into the kitchen and setting down the last of the groceries. I walked back over to the front door, locking it before returning to the kitchen. As I started putting cold groceries away, my mind began to wander off.

_'I wonder if Damon likes me or is just being nice because I'm new to town. I don't know. Maybe I should put more effort into my appearance.'_ I mused, closing the fridge and moving over to the pantry to put the rest away.

_'Maybe I should try and approach him first sometime. Let him know that I'm interested in being friends.'_ I smiled and nodded at that thought.  _'Yea! If I let him know I'm interested in friendship, maybe it'll develop into something more.' My smile grew wider before I shook my head. 'Wait, why am I thinking about becoming something more? I just met him yesterday!'_

I closed the pantry, tossing the now empty plastic bags into a box and setting it in a closet. I grabbed my laptop and headed to my room, confused by some of the thoughts I was having. Why was I wanting to be something more with him when I just met him yesterday? It didn't make any sense.

I sat down on my bed, opening my laptop and scrolling through several of my social media accounts.  _'Mind, you don't make any sense to me sometimes. Why are you having thoughts about dating this guy? I need to get to know him more before I make that sorta jump.'_


End file.
